


The Devil is an Irishman (Short standalone fic)

by blackesparrow



Series: Mythics [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: BAMF!Daisy, BAMF!Lucifer, Demon Summoning, Demons, Devils, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Homophobia, Lucifer kicks ass, Mention of blood, Romance, Supernatural Elements, also tagging this as "Christian Bible" was kind of a joke, don't hate me please, the latin is intentionally awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackesparrow/pseuds/blackesparrow
Summary: Currently on hiatus





	1. Summoning

The black-robed men chanted repeately in Latin as they stood circling the huge iron pentagram inlaid in the barn floor, flickering black candles clutched in work-worn hands. The twenty-six of them had performed similar rituals before with little results, but hopefully this time it would work. After all, this time they had a sacrifice.

"Oriens splendor lucis aeternae! Et Lucifer justitae: venio. Et illumine sedentes in tenebris et umbra mortis. Venio, omnipotens aeterne diabolus!"

Their leader stepped toward the pentagram, dragging a bound woman with him. If they hadn't chained her hands, Daisy decided, she'd like to wring his no-good, scrawny neck. Damn Josiah for tricking her! Trapped in the barn overnight, she had passed the time by wearing away at her iron cuffs and, after one of the men took her knife, she imagined all the painful ways she would eviscerate her stepfather for this.

Several of the cultists took hold of Daisy's arms and wrestled her to the ground, one of them fastening her chains to the ring in the center of the summoning circle. Their leader raised his hands, the sacrificial knife in one and a small cup of Daisy's blood in the other.

"Venio, Lucifer, arbiter dæmoniorum. Accipio sacrificium virginem vocationem nostram. Sanguinem autem eius maculant altare tuum, et respondo vocationis nostrae. Rogamus autem vos autem stellam matutin-"

A sudden crash sounded and the roof of the barn caved in as a bright, sparkling figure coasted down out of the sky on shining silver wings. Daisy stared in awe at the beautiful, ebony-skinned demon standing in front of her. The devil was female. And the devil was _gorgeous. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin is supposed to translate to:  
> "Oh eternal eastern light! Lucifer's justice come; the one seated in darkness reigns. Come, all powerful ever-devil!"  
> and:  
> "Come Lucifer, ruler of the demons. Take this virgin sacrifice and answer our call. Her blood will stain the altar, and you will respond to our invocation. We beseech you, morning star."
> 
> but it's awful and actually translates to something like:  
> "East eternal light! And Lucifer justice I come. And seated in darkness. I come powerful and ever-devil!"  
> and  
> "I come Lucifer, ruler of the demons. I take a virgin sacrifice to our call. But her blood will stain the altar, and I respond to our invocation. We ask you morning star."  
> So if you plan on summoning the devil anytime soon I would advise against using the invocation in this story. LOL


	2. Request

_Daisy stared in awe at the beautiful, ebony-skinned demon standing in front of her. The devil was female. And the devil was gorgeous._ The cultists' terrified and astonished shouts of "Light bringer!" and "She-demon!" yanked Daisy out of her reverie. She squared her shoulders, straightened as much as she could chained to the ground, and smirked up at the devil. 

"Honestly I was expecting something a bit more impressive, you know. Earthquakes, fiery pit, black chariot surging up out of the ground. Something with a bit more…groove." The demon looked down at her and… winked? Then turned to glare at the leader of the cultists, a distinct lilt in her voice.

"What's it this time? Immortality? Riches? Smiting yer enemies? Why've ya called me here? Honestly, this is all gettin' rather annoyin' and if ya hadn't included a sacrifice this time I wouldn't have come at all, but since ya went to th' effort I might as well give ya somethin'."

The devil was _Irish?_

The leader puffed up with pride. "O Morningstar, she who rules over darkness, arbiter of demons-"

The beautiful demoness huffed out a breath, her eyes glowing. "Just get ta the point already. Whaddaya want from me?"

Daisy's stepfather paled and took a step back, before seeming to remember the iron pentagram containing the otherworldly creature. He straightened his shoulder and cleared his throat. "Damned One, we wish you to cleanse this earth of the ungodly and unclean. We offer you this sacrifice-" he gestured at Daisy "-as compensation for your lost time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess that I have never met a single Irish person and have absolutely no idea how to write an accent. I apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer Silverwing touched down on the sand and tilted her head, listening to the distant summoning spell. Really, these bufoons needed to learn proper Latin. Their previous summonings had been weak, lacking in real power; more like a suggestion than a pull. But this time Lucy felt the tug, gentle but insistent, and knew. They had offered a sacrifice, and she would have to answer, to punish them, and to rescue the hapless creature if necessary. She sighed and turned toward her companions, frowning.

"They're callin' me _again._ I'll have ta answer this time; there's a sacrifice."

Bannon Goldenfang and Susanna Braeden flopped down onto the desert sand, wolfish tongues lolling, and stretched, shifting into their human forms as they did.

"Aw, really, Lucy? It's been so long since we had a proper visit, chère. We've missed you." Susie leaned one arm around her husband and turned, stretching her body and working out the remaining kinks.

Bo pouted and gave his friend a pleading look. "C'mon, Silver, the last six runs you've had to leave 'cause of this job a' yours." He frowned. "How do these spineless bastards keep getting lamia scales and phoenix feathers anyway? Is there a hunter or a Van Helsing in the area?"


End file.
